ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Mashiba Ryō/History/First Part
History Part I Early Days Arc After Takamura Mamoru's fight with Hirano Kazuhiko, Fujii Minoru introduced Mashiba to Miyata Ichirō and Makunouchi Ippo. Mashiba proceeded to provoke Miyata. At the license gathering for all new rookies, he brutally attacked his opponent with Flicker Jabs. The referee tried to stop him, but Mashiba pushed him away and continued punching his opponent until the bell rang. After Ippo successfully passed his own test, Mashiba attempted to scare him off their weight class, only for Ippo to reply that he is not leaving. Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc In the East Japan Rookie King Tournament, Mashiba won against Masahiro Fujisawa and Kawaishi Tetsuya in the first and second rounds respectfully. Then, in the semi-finals, Miyata was his opponent. When the match with Miyata began, Miyata had the upper hand at first, with Mashiba getting knocked down in the first round by a counter after getting his Flicker Jabs shoulder blocked by Miyata's southpaw Hitman Style. In the second round, Mashiba charged towards Miyata and exchanged punches in an in-fight, which he lost in multiple attempts. Seeing no way of stopping Miyata, Mashiba committed a foul by stepping on Miyata's foot, removing his opponent's footwork abilities. He then began to beat Miyata brutally and knocked him down. Miyata got back up, and the round ended. In the third round, Mashiba noticed Miyata's leg he stepped on hurts and began to use Flicker Jabs. Mashiba was then shocked that Miyata threw a body blow counter. Miyata still fought on despite taking hits, showing tenacious fighting spirit in his eyes, which even Mashiba showed fear from. When Miyata was about to throw a counter, Mashiba landed a left hook that downed and knocked out Miyata, resulting in Mashiba winning the match and progressing to the finals. The next day, while reporter were at the Tōhō Boxing Gym, Mashiba arrived and claimed that stepping on Miyata's foot was not an accident, but on purpose, and to tell Miyata that it is good that he got hospitalised. Fujii then told Mashiba that Ippo won't let it down, as fighting Miyata was his goal. Mashiba laughed at the statement, expressing that he would not lose to someone who would go to the ring to fulfil a friendship. Later Mashiba talked with Mashiba Kumi on how winning the All Japan Rookie King Tournament would put him to the top of Japan's rankings, with the Japanese title in mind, then the world so that Kumi would have no worries on life and education. At the gym, his coach got him a fighter that is an in-fighter like Ippo to spar with, which Mashiba ultimately defeated. When the match against Ippo began, Mashiba created distance from Ippo and got into his Hitman Style and began to hit Ippo with Flicker Jabs. Mashiba gave Ippo trouble, not letting him get close with his Flicker Jabs. however, when Ippo began swaying while using the Peek-a-Boo Style. Round one ended as Ippo came close to Mashiba. In round two, Mashiba had trouble with Ippo going to him at close range. Mashiba then took the opportunity to use the Elbow Block to block Ippo's blows. Originally believing that Ippo's fist would be destroyed from the block, the continuous hits made Mashiba's left arm go out instead, unable to be used. With this, Mashiba was hit with multiple body blows until the second round ended. In the third round, Mashiba was hit with more body blows until he had a memory about Kumi, which made him force his left arm to rise again. Mashiba then landed a left, knocking the unsuspecting Ippo down. Ippo then got back up and Mashiba was hit by multiple body blows from Ippo's hurt right fist. Mashiba desperately clinched to Ippo. However, Ippo was able to throw punches while clinched and broke out. Mashiba tried to attack, but was struck by an uppercut and was hit by multiple followups until he hit the canvas. Mashiba was unable to get up, resulting in losing the match and the tournament. While still in the ring, Mashiba tried to continue the match until he saw that Ippo's fist was bleeding. At the dressing room, Mashiba talked with Kumi about how he will start over, as boxing makes no favours and how it is a world that draws him in. Speed Star Arc Mashiba later had a match for the first time as a junior lightweight after being defeated by Ippo. He then entered the Class A Tournament and passed the first round. White Fang Arc Mashiba would later win the Class A Tournament after passing the semifinals and the finals, earning the chance to fight the JBC junior lightweight champion. Challenge for the Throne Arc When Ippo visited the Mashiba family's home and was talking with Kumi about how a fight with Mashiba would go, Mashiba scared Ippo by sneaking up behind him. Mashiba continued to scare Ippo until he left the house. Mashiba then followed Ippo outside to talk to him. Mashiba told Ippo how they both have title matches coming up and that he would win, and for Ippo to do the same. Later, the junior lightweight Champion Carnival arrived. Mashiba would later win the match and become the champion. Kumi invited Ippo to the celebration party, and when he got there Mashiba sat with him in a dark room while waiting for Kumi to come home. Mashiba was questioned about the match, but only told Ippo short answers and that he fought the champion like he did anyone else. Kumi then entered the room with party supplies. With the light on in the room, Mashiba was revealed to have had a tough seven round match after Ippo saw his beaten face. Road Back Arc When Kumi called Ippo, Mashiba attempted to grab the phone from Kumi until she pushed him over. Mashiba then got up and used the Flicker Jab to grab the phone from her. Mashiba talked to Ippo and called him a "pathetic loser" for getting phone calls from women after losing. After learning that Kumi and Ippo were going to the Kōrakuen Amusement Park, Mashiba went and scared Ippo in a haunted-theme attraction. Lallapallooza Arc When it was time for Ippo's JBC title match against Sendō, Ippo sent two tickets to Kumi. Mashiba then went with Kumi to watch the match where he refused to cheer. While heading to the seating area, Mashiba bumped into Kimura Tatsuya. Mashiba claimed to not know him nor any of the rankers in his weight class despite Kimura knowing Mashiba's name as Mashiba was the junior lightweight champion. This caused Kimura to get agitated and a fight between the two was about to happen until Kumi held him back as Aoki Masaru held Kimura back. Mashiba then watched the match where Ippo won and became the JBC featherweight champion. Execution Arc When Mashiba was to fight against Kimura as the JBC junior lightweight champion, Ippo and Kumi's relationship was affected by it. Ippo called the Mashiba family's house to make up with Kumi, but Mashiba answered the phone instead, and gave a malicious comment about holding a grudge against the Kamogawa gym and using Kimura as a way for payback. Later when Mashiba saw his sister with Ippo, Mashiba became suspicious of Kumi telling him about his practising and told Ippo that the belt is his and will fight at full strength no matter whoever fights him. At the Tōhō gym while recalling how Tanaka and other employees wanted tickets for them to cheer for him, Mashiba got informed by his coach that the world title was looming closer as the WBC fifth ranker was open for matches, telling Mashiba to have a good win against Kimura as everything is betting on the title defence. Leaving his home, Mashiba thought about how Kumi goes through hard times and that he causes her trouble, but he wishes to become a brother she can be proud of, to keep winning and become the best brother in the world. When it was time for his title defence against Kimura, Mashiba arrived to the ring. He told his coach that he does not need the Japanese title anymore, but will win the fight as he still has his pride, reminding the coach to not forget about the world stage. Mashiba then prepared to fight, wishing to show Kumi the world's greatest brother. When the match began, Mashiba entered his Hitman Style as Kimura charged toward him. Mashiba threw Flicker Jabs that hit Kimura until he stepped back out of range. Mashiba then noticed that despite Kimura being an out-boxer, he is in-fighting. Mashiba successfully hits the in-fighting Kimura with his Flicker Jabs and managed to push him onto the ropes, initiating his knockout pattern. However, Kimura got away from the ropes, not without visible cuts, however. Mashiba then hit Kimura with Flicker Jabs again until the first round ended. Mashiba "congratulated" Kimura for hanging on for three minutes. Kimura calmly replied that three minutes is nothing compared to the five years he had been waiting. In his corner, Mashiba thought about what Kimura told him as interesting, looking forward to make Kimura his seventh victim of boxers he forced into retirement which earned him the title of the "Reaper." Mashiba continued hitting only with his Flicker Jabs against Kimura, who used the same charging tactic for six rounds. During the sixth round, Mashiba downed Kimura after a barrage of Flicker Jabs. The round then ended when Kimura got up. Round seven began and when Mashiba used his Flicker Jabs, Kimura appeared to have figured out the timing and managed to get into range and began an in-fight. Mashiba became unable to shake off Kimura, who kept pushing forward with body blows, getting pushed against the ropes. Mashiba then saw Kimura's courageous eyes, causing Mashiba's brain to tell his body that his eyes are dangerous as they are the same eyes that Ippo had when he fought him. Mashiba continued to get hit with body blows until the seventh round ended The eighth round began, with Mashiba deciding to attack first with Flicker Jabs until eventually Kimura took a chance to get close to Mashiba and threw a body blow that got blocked. However, this time Kimura landed his Dragonfish Blow on the unsuspecting Mashiba, causing him to go down. When Mashiba got back up, he was hit by body blows until Mashiba guarded low and got hit with another Dragonfish blow. However, Mashiba swayed his head back to nullify the damage. Mashiba then clinched Kimura until it was broken by the referee. Mashiba launched Flicker Jabs that kept Kimura away. However with only speed and no power behind the jabs, Kimura was able to push through and land a third Dragonfish Blow. Mashiba clinched in order to stay standing until the eighth round ended. In the ninth round, Mashiba threw a right straight that stopped Kimura's dash. Mashiba then entered Kimura's range and the two began a hitting match. When Mashiba landed a clean right, it made Kimura's knees buckle. Instead of letting him fall, Mashiba delivered a blow that sent Kimura to the ropes, After receiving a barrage of attacks, Kimura landed a punch that broke him free. Mashiba then tried to clinch, but, he was hit by a series of body blows that left his jaw open. Seeing this, Kimura proceeded to finish with a Dragonfish Blow. Despite Mashiba getting hit, he landed a cleaner hit before Kimura did, causing Kimura to fall to the ground unresponsive. Kimura, despite everyone predicting the opposite, was able to stand up again. With the match resuming, Mashiba charged in as Kimura raised his fist. As Mashiba was about to attack, the referee got in the way and stopped him. When the referee got a closer look at Kimura, he realised that Kimura is unconscious, despite standing with his fist out. The referee then signalled the end to the match, with Mashiba winning his fourth JBC title defence. With the match over, Mashiba wondered what would happen if Kimura's fist actually reached him before the referee stopped the match. He left the ring early, skipping the interview, as he believed only shame would be brought to him if he stood in the ring as the winner. First Step Arc Due to Ippo making Kumi upset, when Ryō asked for food, he was angrily hit with a magazine instead. When dinner was ready, Kumi hit him with a pillow when he told her, not wanting to get out of her room. Part II *Mashiba Ryō/History/Second Part Category:Mashiba Ryō Tab